Kingdom Hearts:New World
by JennThePoMLover2005
Summary: When Sora and the gang enter the Madagascar World, a world that's new to them, they must help a penguin named Skipper get back to normal. Meanwhile, Rapunzel is in danger as well, and she needs help as well. Will everyone succeed, or will the plans of the bad guys actually happen? (Spoilers from Kingdom Hearts 3)


**It's my birthday today! Also, I got the third Kingdom Hearts game, and while I played it, I thought of an idea for a Kingdoms Hearts and Penguins Of Madagascar crossover fanfic! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 1-The Beginning of the Mission

The Gummiphone rang again. Sora picked it up. It was Chip...and Dale!  
"Hey again! We just want to remind you that you should go to Mount Olympus immediately!" Chip said on the other side of the phone.  
"And why should we go to Mount Olympus?" Sora asked Chip and Dale.  
"Zeus was something really important to tell you" Dale replied.  
"Okay. Donald, Goofy and I will head to Mount Olympus immediately!" Sora said.  
Chip and Dale then hung up the phone. Sora used his keyblade to open the gate so that he, Donald and Goofy can enter Olympus.  
(30 minutes later)  
"No Heartless this time?" Sora asked everyone.  
"Nope. No Heartless this time. Any how. Let me tell you about an important mission" Zeus, king of the gods, replied.  
"What mission?" Sora asked.  
"Heartless are invading the Madagascar world. You must enter there immediately" Zeus replied.  
"Madagascar world? Never heard of that world" Sora said.  
"Let me give you directions to get to said world" Zeus said.  
He handed Sora a piece of paper with arrows on it.  
"Follow these arrows. Go from top to bottom, not bottom to top" Zeus said.  
Sora nodded.  
"Guys, we are going to a different world other than the other worlds" Sora said.  
Donald and Goofy nodded.  
"Let's go!" Donald said.  
The gang enters the Gummi ship, and Sora drove the ship to the Madagascar world, following the arrows from top to bottom, not bottom to top.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Madagascar world, four penguins named Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private were waddling in Central Park. Skipper, the short penguin with a flat-head, was leading the other three to a subway area. Suddenly, Private, the shortest of the penguins, gasped when he saw black creatures with glowing yellow eyes (Heartless) appear.  
"Skippah! Look!" Private yelled, pointing at the Heartless.  
"Sweet Mother MacArthur!" Skipper yelled in anger.  
The Penguins got in battle position. Kowalski, the tallest of the penguins, was the only penguin who didn't get in battle position at the same time as the other penguins, because he was daydreaming about Doris. Skipper slapped him.  
"Ow!" Kowalski yelled.  
"Save the daydreaming for later! We have to get rid of those intruders!" Skipper yelled in anger.  
The Penguins began battling the Heartless. Rico, the penguin with the mohawk, began regurgitating bombs at the Heartless. Suddenly, the Penguins get captured by a familiar dolphin with a bionic eye.  
"Bahahaha! Peng-u-wins!" the dolphin said.  
"Blowhole!" Skipper yelled.  
"I see you defeated the Heartless!" Blowhole said.  
"Heartless?" Skipper asked.  
"The black creatures with the yellow eyes. They actually come in hundreds of forms" Blowhole replied.  
"Eek!" Private screamed.  
"And Skipper, you're about to become one of them:A Shadow" Blowhole said evilly.  
"No!" Skipper yelled in anger.  
He was about to battle when a beam from a machine on Blowhole's scooter hit him straight in the chest.  
"TAKE COVER, BOYS! TAKE COVER!" Skipper yelled while his heart was being ripped out of chest.  
His chest stayed intact, but his heart was no longer in his body (Note that hearts in Kingdom Hearts are shaped like geometric hearts, not like...well, human body hearts).  
The other Penguins ran in the HQ.  
Meanwhile, a black aura surrounded Skipper. The black aura soon disappeared and what replaced Skipper was a Shadow.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Gummi ship, said gummi ship is about to go in the Madagascar world when an alarm went off. A hero was in horrific danger!  
"Donald, Goofy, we have to go to where the emergency red dot is pointing at!" Sora said.  
The Gummi Ship flew to where the emergency red dot pointed it. The Gummi Ship landed in a field with trees and a zoo. Sora, Donald and Goofy came out of the ship.  
"A zoo? Is a zoo animal in danger?" Goofy asked.  
"No, that's not the danger" Sora said.  
He pointed at a group of Heartless.  
"That's the danger!" Sora said.  
Sora, Donald and Goofy ran to fight the Heartless. They fought off most of the Heartless until 2 remained. One of them ran to a tree and the other ran towards the trio. Sora, Donald and Goofy managed to defeat the Heartless. Soon, there was one left. Sora, Donald and Goofy ran to the tree where the only remaining Heartless was at. It was the only Shadow of the group of Heartless. Sora was about to attack the Shadow when said Shadow screamed in fear, then cowered and cried. Sora looked suspicious, but he put his keyblade away. He sat down next to the crying Shadow, putting his hand on it's shoulder.  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked.  
The Shadow sighed.  
"It's a male Heartless" Sora said to Donald and Goofy.  
Donald and Goofy sat next to the Shadow as well. Said Shadow began to cry.  
"I…..I didn't become a Shadow naturally" the Shadow said.  
Sora, Donald and Goofy got shocked. The Shadow can speak!  
"That might explain why you're speaking" Donald said.  
"Yes" the Shadow said.  
"So….how did you become a Shadow?" Sora asked the Shadow.  
The Shadow put his hand on his empty chest. He sighed.  
"My arch-nemesis did it to me" he said.  
"Your arch-nemesis did this to you?" Sora asked the Shadow.  
"Yes" the Shadow said.  
"What were you before you became a Heartless?" Sora asked the Shadow.  
"A penguin" the Shadow replied.  
"Who are you?" Sora asked.  
"I'm Skipper, leader of the greatest penguin team in the world. The only way I can get my heart back is to defeat my arch-nemesis Dr. Blowhole" the Shadow replied, "And once I become penguin again, don't question my flat-head".  
"Skipper? That's a nice name. I'm Sora" Sora said, putting his hand out.  
"I'm Donald" Donald said.  
"And I'm Goofy" Goofy said.  
Skipper shook Sora's hand.  
"That's why I need your help. These Heartless creatures are everywhere! We can't get to Blowhole's lair unless we get those Heartless out of the way. And I need my team to help, too" Skipper said.  
"Alright. I'm with you" Sora said, shaking Skipper's hand.  
The trio went in the zoo to see three other penguins in their habitat.  
"Kowalski! Rico! Private!" Skipper commanded.  
The three penguins hopped out of their habitat.  
"What is it, Skipper?" the tallest of the penguins asked.  
"Guys, meet Sora, Donald, and Goofy" Skipper said, pointing at Sora, Donald and Goofy.  
"Sora, Donald and Goofy, meet Kowalski, Rico, and Private" Skipper said, pointing at three penguins known as Kowalski, Rico, and Private.  
"It's nice to meet you!" Private said.  
The Penguins hopped out of their habitat.  
"Everyone, we are going to California!" Skipper said.  
Everyone followed Skipper to a Subway area. Suddenly, a group of Heartless gets in their way.  
"No matter what you do, do not hit me" Skipper said.  
Everyone got in battle position, ready to fight off the Heartless.

* * *

**Notes:**

**I said Skipper's HAND, because currently, Skipper's a Heartless, so he doesn't have flippers right now.**

**Anyway. Let's hope Sora, Donald, Goofy and the Penguins of Madagascar defeat the Heartless and get to Blowhole's lair fast so that Skipper won't stay a Heartless forever! I do not own The Penguins of Madagascar or Kingdom Hearts!**

**King Julien XIII:The Penguins Of Madagascar belongs to Dreamworks and Nickelodeon!**

**King Mickey:And Kingdom Hearts belongs to Disney and Square Enix!**

**King Julien XII:Excuse me, but why are YOU the king here? I'm the king here!**

**Anyway. Please like, review, and favorite the story! Have a wonderful day!**


End file.
